A liquid discharging apparatus, such as an inkjet apparatus, discharges liquid towards a medium from nozzles of a head. One type of the liquid discharging apparatus circulates the liquid between a liquid tank and the head, and bubbles and foreign bodies included in the liquid are removed from the liquid during the circulation. According to a related art, when the liquid in the liquid tank is used up, new liquid is supplied to the liquid tank from an auxiliary liquid tank. However, in order to supply the new liquid into the liquid tank, the discharging of the liquid from the nozzles to the medium (e.g., for printing) has to be interrupted. When the size of the liquid tank is small, the discharging of the liquid may be frequently interrupted and, as a result, time-efficient discharging may not be performed.